<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>檀帕：Strawberry hickey by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824745">檀帕：Strawberry hickey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Real Strawberry can grow from kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>社长在帕拉德身上留下的深深吻痕会长出草莓。摘下后茎会自动干枯于皮肤脱离，不留痕迹。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Kuroto/Parad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>檀帕：Strawberry hickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>檀黎斗在结束今日的工作后，将办公桌上那杯未来得及喝完的咖啡送入口中。苦涩的熟悉浓香的过舌头流入吼下，已经不那么热的温度令其味道稍有改变，却未能改变黎斗嘴角一如既往的弧度。<br/>他盖下笔记本电脑屏幕，起身后不忘抬手整理好那套裁剪精致的西装领口。随后他习惯性撩动衣摆不让后边因长时间坐着而褶皱，接着插入西装裤口袋当中。<br/>黎斗懂得如何完成自己的工作和职责，更懂得沉浸在自己的计划当中步调不动摇，他坚定不移的引发那些战斗，一步步在自己的领地中越走越深。<br/>但同样，他也知道如何享受自己的闲暇时光，现在有另一件让他感兴趣的事情，而这也可以帮他改善所有心境。所以他宛如期待已久后品尝杯美酒般，带着工作后自己应得的奖赏神色，踱步去了那私人张台球桌旁。<br/>他根本不需要球杆，甚至没有任何球霸占桌面。打着游戏的卷发男子同往日风景般坐在上面，双手娴熟的操作着游戏，却早已可以一心二用的注意到黎斗得一举一动。<br/>黎斗看似没有任何不满，却又布满心思。彼此建立关系后，他并不喜欢对方将视线过少的关注自己。<br/>由此他驻足到对方斜侧，挡去半边光。维持双手插兜的姿势，黎斗便已低头含住了对方耳朵。<br/>即使看不到对方表情和手上动作，他也可以感受到对方下意识有些绷紧。这位自信的Bugster从不会轻易受其影响，但肉体被碰触过多而引起的敏感的确是单纯的生理反应。<br/>傲慢的CEO自然不会放过机会，笑容中喊着几丝恶劣的玩弄，呼吸撩过对方颈部肌肤。最终他的嘴埋入那过高宽松的领间，咬住对方颈窝下埋藏的一颗草莓。<br/>他们并不知道这件事为何会发生，或许只是他们都异样的体质起了奇怪的反应。自从第一次在帕拉德身上留下过重的吻痕，几小时后便生出了草莓。和真的没有异样，香甜且不易腐烂。这只会长在难以消除的吻痕地带，并且摘取时没有疼痛，取下后的茎也会立马枯萎的从肌肤上脱落。<br/>檀黎斗就像是在享受工作后的甜品，大刺刺的将草莓一分为二。汁水滴落到帕拉德领子内部，令这位Bugster不满的侧身躲开戏弄的嘴。<br/>草莓并不那么软，每次都如刚刚成熟般。不会被挤压破，也不会烂出汁。黎斗清脆的咬了两口将其吞下，但他早就对草莓的味道吃腻。可他渴求的是帕拉德全部的味道，因此这点也不会拱手让出。全部吞下，每天都是。<br/>“你总算吃掉了，”帕拉德故意露出舒坦些的口吻咕哝着，目光深处富有露骨的不满，“下次不要在那么明显的地方种，遮不住。”<br/>黎斗乐起来，几分故显的无奈，几分带有拒绝意味的好笑，“这个可说不准。”帕拉德瞄过来，幻梦的社长毫无压力的迎上前，“就看你让我多渴了。”<br/>《Game Clear》游戏机里爆出的来电子音，就好似把刚才冷落的气氛画上完美句号，同时也将下一幕的狂欢拉幕上演。<br/>帕拉德把喜欢的游戏机放到桌上，以恰好到处的力度一推，将其滑去桌子另侧退出到性爱战场外。随后卷发青年双手向后撑上桌，将往日无聊的慵懒转化成期待的情欲，仰头对上站到自己两腿间的黎斗。<br/>彼此都是自傲且欲望深的男人，相互的笑容和理解使他们无视掉身体的种种易变，把结合进行到底。<br/>“那么麻烦你把这些也吃了，”帕拉德挑起尾音，拉出的语调富有浓郁的挑逗和些许刻意的催促。他抬手将半开的外套拉链一路缓缓向上拽去，“顶在衣服下很难受。”<br/>外套拉开后被他向后稍微垂肩一拽，遍顺着胳膊掉落桌面。而露出的T恤下却被身体长出的草莓顶出两颗小粒。埋藏的草莓长在他的乳头上，将那两点凸出，却被衣服紧绷着困在下方。<br/>这是一副难以形容的画面，不管第几次看，黎斗都会感到自己化作了饥肠辘辘的野兽，想要将对方优雅的分割吞噬。于是他修长有力的手碰上其中一颗，隔着布料轻轻推摩，帕拉德喉咙下便轻易滚出诱人的喘息，随着力度的引导向后躺去。<br/>撩开衣摆，黎斗的手化作探索秘宝的蛇，擦过对方有所温差的肌肤，最后在卷起的布料末端缠住右侧的草莓。毫无征兆的，黎斗忽然揪住草莓毫不怜惜的一拔，将衣摆撩开露出对方乳首同时，草莓也被他夺去掌心。<br/>即使没有疼痛，但猛然拉动的感觉同情趣用品的乳夹似的带有紧密的刺激，帕拉德耐不住的发出令人迷乱的呻吟，双腿间瞬间湿热的淌出一股水。<br/>帕拉德不觉得有任何羞耻，毕竟他所散发出来的糜烂气味每日都在重复。那片湿润的沼泽终将会把黎斗吞入。<br/>黎斗高傲的审视过这具看不腻的肉体，同他花钱购买的任何艺术品都更加吸引眼球。手指挑破草莓，他将那外带种子的草莓同其内部柔润丝滑的果肉通通抹过对方小腹。<br/>这里没有留下吻痕，看来他今天有了新目标。<br/>帕拉德双手绕过对方胳膊，揭开自己裤子向下褪去几厘米，紧绷中能寻觅到小腹下方底裤也凸起一块。黎斗沾满红色汁水的手在对方小腹上摸了吧，随后揭开底裤，连同裤子一齐拽落，顺带鞋子也掉去脚前，被他抬脚扫入桌下。<br/>原来在大腿根和私密的耻毛也藏有一颗草莓，昨夜舌头和嘴唇的戏弄令帕拉德单纯如此就几近高潮。如今那颗草莓被底裤压坏，随着走路的动作而挤出汁水，早已顺着腿根流入后方。不知道帕拉德今日如何感受私密处的异样，但他看似将其化作了另种快感享受着。<br/>可烂掉的草莓不入黎斗的眼，同铲除妨碍似的将其剥掉，连同脱落的茎一齐丢入旁边地面。<br/>“下次不要在这种地方，都没法穿衣服了，”帕拉德微微让自己往桌内挪了些，稳住的大腿冲着对方打开更大。已经感应到对方碰触的后穴不自觉地张开小口，淫水顺着小腹电流似的从深处排出。<br/>“作为游戏开发商，我的任务就是抓住人们的兴奋点。”幻梦集团的CEO不紧不慢的拉开话题，抬手取下对方乳首另端的草莓。并在对方身体颤抖时用一边虎口卡住其大腿根，将对方掰开更大，“你不是也最喜欢兴奋的事情了吗？”<br/>就如同黎斗扬言的，他每次都能抓住帕拉德的兴奋点。当然这也是帕拉德求之不得的事情，甚至贪婪索求更多。两只不会轻易放下猎物与欲望的猛兽，彼此撕咬进食。<br/>黎斗的手指插入对方张开些许的后庭。早已习惯他的进入，扩张变得迅速，立马就化得柔软。空虚和饥渴不停撕拽黎斗加入的手指，帕拉德闭眼集中精神细细感受对方钻入深出搅动的舒适，将对方吸附在内部。<br/>可抽出后的黎斗并未有其他行动，反倒是将那颗草莓推进帕拉德体内。帕拉德微微皱眉，但敏感的他也猜得到那是什么。他把抱怨转成嘲讽，可又觉得算是几分赞美，“不愧是会玩弄事物的男人，真是可怕啊。”<br/>黎斗听进对方所有的话，但也毫不在意的将其彻底化成赞美收下。随即他便揭开西装和皮带，便走回自己办公桌前的椅子上。<br/>“坐上来。”黎斗抬手按下窗帘控制开关，随着拉动光线也被遮掩，把他们至于属于二人的昏暗中。黎斗已将面料上等的西装裤打开，下方勃起的欲望被亮出。他们彼此都没羞耻心，或者说已经过于了解，令两人早已将其单纯作为了邀请和纵物。<br/>“真是让我兴奋呢，”帕拉德跃下后赤脚踩过冰凉地面。他抬手将仅剩的T恤扯走，随手一个方向丢开。全部躯体不忌讳的展露在空气当中，彼此目光不移。<br/>不在乎体内还留存着一颗草莓，任由坚硬细腻的顶撞顺着迈步的动作被内部柔软收紧的肉壁揉滚。帕拉德感受到草莓一次次摩擦碰撞在早已兴奋的神经上，他的大腿内侧已经产生轻微的抽搐感。<br/>分泌出的热流从深处落上草莓，润滑着将其向下推去。然而帕拉德没打算放任草莓溜走，而是不错失时机的跨坐上檀黎斗的大腿。<br/>他们两人彼此卡入椅子仅有的空间里，CEO的臂弯挂着西服面料的硬度蹭过对方毫无遮拦的腰际，手指从后方钻入帕拉德的股缝间帮忙掰开。他们的大小相互契合，不需要在意撑胀的疼痛，帕拉德对准后速度不减的坐下。<br/>巨大的异物向内部爬进，被一寸寸吞没。草莓也被再度逼近到最内侧，最终顶死在帕拉德的敏感点上。<br/>“额——啊…”帕拉德扶着黎斗的肩膀，仰头眯眼享受盈溢满的快感，毫不遮掩的发出感叹。随即他不顾是否还有空间，不遮掩表情的让自己的坐到最深，刺入最底，把对方整个吃下。<br/>两人都顿了会喘着气，适应期间四目相对。这是对视没有特别目的，因为目的已经很明显，他们不需要在这件事上隐藏任何事情。就连那份贪婪，欲求，和自我满足，也统统表现得一清二楚。<br/>摆动和顶起，两人步调相同的开始动作。强烈的进出几乎次次从最浅直达最深，把不受润滑的快感碾磨所有疼痛，化作电流滚烫的搅入敏感地带。<br/>草莓被他们肆意玩弄，汁水和果肉被碾磨成仅有的一点润滑液体，同分泌的蜜液附着在甬道四周。<br/>Bugster不会生病，也不会因为这种事就轻易受伤。不需要刻意的清理，终究会被吸收。所以黎斗不顾及，就宛如帕拉德从未询问过人类之间如何做爱般，将这个行程简单直接的进行在满足为止。<br/>黎斗从不野蛮的啃咬，他有用亲吻就掠取到自己想要的肉体的自信。吮吸戴着他的野望，与帕拉德高傲无畏的唇舌纠缠。鼻息同野兽撕扯猎物时的低吼，却被渲染上色情的味道，流入进体温当中。<br/>帕拉德摆动腰部，宛如不满对方的力度，自己一次次强势坐下。他将对方锁死在体内，囚禁在享受的乐园中，困死在敏感的陷阱里。<br/>而黎斗自然也不会屈服给对方，那几乎接近固执的自尊让他永不产生丝毫示弱。抛开对方贪婪的吻，魔王吮吸着残留着草莓汁液的肌肤。香味化开在蛇般的口旁，很快便被他的味道霸占取代。<br/>一次又一次，他要是想要将帕拉德抽空。自己的标记烙印上去，黎斗在对方那已经发紧犯疼的红肿地带不停肆吻。帕拉德没有阻止，顶多那里诞生出来的果实，将成为明日他们下波鱼水之欢的饵料。<br/>赤裸的男人和被遮掩的西装，两具色彩截然不同的肉体纠缠在一起。这里是个危险地带，可能会被随时干扰，但他们如同有着敏锐的第六感，游刃有余的霸占了这所空间，不畏惧任何干预。<br/>“怎么样？”黎斗满意的扬起眼眸，闪烁着他不容否认的霸道。“你体内诞生出来的果实再度回归你体内的感觉如何？”他动了动下方，将早已感觉不出的草莓混杂在两人之间，“期待明日的味道吗？”<br/>“明明是你更期待，不是吗？”帕拉德提起一侧嘴角，手指挑入对方被汗水稍事沾染的发梢，挑逗玩弄。“让我更兴奋点吧，都等不及了，”蛊惑的低语，在轻叹下流出令人垂涎的迷乱。<br/>“这时候你真是没耐心啊，”不是嘲讽，毕竟黎斗也早早揭开枷锁，将獠牙镶入帕拉德身体中心。<br/>这顿晚宴距离结束还太早。草莓的甘甜，肉体的糜烂，像烈酒浇灌的酝酿似的，在他们一次次交合之音下诞出。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>对于题目中的“Hickey”是搜索“吻痕”出现的，但是同时也出现了“Love bite”这个说法。后来看了看区别，love bite主要是用了牙，爱到不能时用牙咬。而hickey则是用嘴吸出的红印或者青印。感觉社长这种自信的人，认为优雅吻的也可以达到效果吧？而花家很可能会用咬…我是这样想的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>